pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy French
(William) Percy French (1 May 1854 - 24 January 1920) was one of Ireland's foremost songwriters and entertainers in his day. In more recent times, he has become recognised for his watercolour paintings as well. Life French was born at Cloonyquin House,French family at Cloonyquin near Elphin, County Roscommon, the son of a Protestant landlord. He was educated at Foyle College, Derry, and wrote his first successful song while studying at Trinity College Dublin (TCD) in 1877 for a "smoking concert". The song "Abdul Abulbul Amir" was sold for £5 to an unscrupulous publisher. The song later became hugely popular and was falsely claimed by other authors. He graduated from TCD as a civil engineer in 1881 and joined the Board of Works in County Cavan as an Inspector of Drains. It is said that he wrote his best songs during this period. He also painted: he was a prolific painter of landscape watercolours and during this period considered art to be his true vocation. In fact, when he became well-known later in his life, his paintings from his time as a civil engineer became fashionable and sought after. When the Board reduced its staff around 1887, French turned to journalism as the editor of The Jarvey, a weekly comic paper. When the paper failed, French's long and successful career as a songwriter and entertainer began. He became renowned for composing and singing comic songs and gained considerable distinction with such songs as "Phil the Fluther's Ball", "Slattery's Mounted Foot", and "The Mountains of Mourne". (This last was one of several written with his friend, stage partner and fellow composer, Dr W. Houston Collisson.) But perhaps one of French's most famous songs is "Are Ye Right There Michael", a song ridiculing the state of the rail system in rural County Clare. The song caused such embarrassment to the rail company that it led to a libel action against French, though this ultimately failed. (It is said that French arrived late for the libel hearing at the court, and when questioned by the judge on his lateness, he responded "Your honour, I travelled by the West Clare Railway," resulting in the case being thrown out.) French took ill while performing in Glasgow and died some days later (from pneumonia) in Formby at the home of his cousin Canon Richardson of Green Lea, College Avenue on 24 January 1920, aged 65. His grave is to be found in the churchyard of St. Luke's Parish Church, Formby in Merseyside. A statue of him sits on a park bench in the town center of Ballyjamesduff in honour of him and his famous song, "Come back Paddy Reilly to Ballyjamesduff". Art In recent times, artworks by French have increased in value; on 20 September 2005 a Percy French watercolour "Where ever I go my heart turns back to the County Mayo" was sold by Dublin-based auctioneers Whytes for a then record price of €44,000.Percy French Art .]] Publications Poems and songs *''Racquetry Rhymes'' (illustrated by R. Orpen). Dublin: Mercredy & Keil, 1888. *''Chronicles and Poems of Percy French'' (edited by Mrs. de Burgh Daly Lucy French Daly). Dublin: Talbot Press, 1922. * Best Irish Songs of Percy French (edited by Tony Butler). London: Wolfe Publishing, 1971. *''The Songs of Percy French'' (edited by James N. Healey). Dublin: Mercier Press, 1983. Play *''The Irish Girl: Comedy opera'' (book & lyrics by French). London: Boosey & Co., 1918. Non-fiction *''A Commentary and Questionnaire on Macauley's "Lays of Ancient Rome". London: Pitman, 1927. Art *''An Exhibition of Watercolours by Percy French, 1854-1920. Dublin: Oriel Gallery, 1979, 1986. Juvenile *''The Foolish Little Frog''. London: 19-- Collected editions * Prose, Poems and Parodies of Percy French (edited by Mrs. de Burgh Daly [Emily Lucy French Daly). Dublin: Talbot Press, 1929. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat .Search results = au:Percy French, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc., Web, Aug. 14, 2013. Songs The following songs are attributed to Percy French:The Songs of Percy French, by James N. Healy, Mercier Press, Dublin, 1983. *Abdul Abulbul Amir, 1877 *Sweet Marie *Rafferty's Racin' Mare *The Hoodoo *The Oklahoma Rose, 1910 *Phil the Fluther's Ball *Come Back Paddy Reilly to Ballyjamesduff, 1912 *Slattery's Mounted Fut, 1889 *Andy McElroe, 1888 *Fighting McGuire *The Girl on a Big Black Mare *Mat Hannigan's Aunt, 1892 *Little Brigid Flynn *Mick's Hotel *The Mountains of Mourne, 1896 *When Erin Wakes, 1900 *McBreen's Heifer *The Fortunes of Finnegan *Mulligan's Masquerade *The Night that Miss Cooney Eloped *Drumcolligher *Jim Wheelahan's Automobeel *Are Ye Right There Michael?, 1897 *Eileen Oge (The Pride of Petravore) *Donegan's Daughter *Father O'Callaghan *Maguire's Motor Bike *Whistlin' Phil McHugh *No More of Yer Golfin' for Me *The Darlin' Girl from Clare *Pretendy Land, 1907 *Mrs Brady *The Mary Ann McHugh *The Kerry Courting, 1909 *A Sailor Courted a Farmer's Daughter (parody of the folk song) *Tullinahaw, 1910 *The Emigrants's Letter, 1910 *Kitty Gallagher *Flanagan's Flying Machine, 1911 *Who said the Hook never Hurted the Worms? *I Fought a Fierce Hyena *The Killyran Wrackers, 1914 *Larry Mick McGarry, 1915 See also *List of Irish poets *List of English-language songwriters References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Percy French (1854-1920) (5 lyrics) at Representative Poetry Online. *William Percy French at PoemHunter (9 poems). *Songs and poems ;About *Percy French at The Percy French Festival & School *The Mountains Of Mourne Sweep Down To The Sea - Feature *Example of painting by Percy French *Sculpture of Percy French by Alan Hall ;Etc. *The Percy French Festival & School Official website. Category:1854 births Category:1920 deaths Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Irish songwriters Category:Irish painters Category:Irish engineers Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:People from County Roscommon Category:People educated at Foyle College Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Songwriters